


The Poem

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: after spider-man homecoming. i love Zendaya as MJ and just her and Tom's relationship in general. this is long after Mary Jane moved away and Peter and MJ are a thing.I really wanted to analyze the characters and as for the head and heart expanding thing: so Peter is being exposed to different points of view from MJ and her very vocal beliefs and that things aren't just evil or good. And MJ's heart is expanding bc while she knows so much, she can be quite rude and maybe seem to look down on people, and so I make a backstory for her that shows she really is emotional and vulnerable and just trying to protect herself. Its a different kind of relationship and they may joke too much but they really respect eachother.WE'RE AT THE LAST CHAPTER EVERYONEREADERS GET TO PICK OUTCOMEWho will fight?It's been really fun writing (:





	1. Chapter 1

"pete theres someone here to see you" aunt may called waking peter parker up from his post-heist exhaustion. he cracked an eye to reveal his normal bunk bed, window, alarm clock blinking 12 pm. wow, he rly conked out.  
his ears are what revealed michelles clanky footsteps and aunt may's "why dont u have a seat michelle? ill wake him up"   
he sat up. what? not that he wasnt happy but they didnt have a date or anything did they? shit. he doesnt know. he pulled some jeans on and a tank. 

when he saw her she was in her usual position, legs like a baller, over a chair too. book covering her face. he grunted. she slowly pulled it away   
"did i wake you up? it is bright and early" she said not worried at all, granting a snort from aunt may.

"he was up late last night..working"she explained. MJ smiled at him him mentally begging her not to let aunt may know she knew, she winked.   
"peter parker has a job? im sorry i have to go this is the wrong address i was supposed to go to--street not the twilight zone" she joked granting another snort. peter sighed relieved.

they all sit down. aunt may rattles on complimenting him on his fake job. "MJ has a job too aunt may, at Ernies down the street" "oh thats great!" may offered. michelle fakely smiled

"if you like slowly abusing yourself while watching all the earths resources go to waste for people who cant finish 1/4 of the food you clean up...its great"aunt may stared silently. peter shifted his weight awkwardly.   
"well at least she honest" aunt may finally said. he knew it was best to change the subject. "michelle, why are you here? if we had a date im so sorry but i completely-

"nah, these arent my dating sneakers" she cuts him off pointing. aunt may raises her eyebrows. "just wanted to talk to you. the pasta is great by the way ms parker" "she is honest" peter adds

"always am" MJ agrees. aunt may smiles but still gets the queue "ill leave you two alone" peter begins to protest   
"actually ms parker if its alright i wanted to show him something in town" eventually she lets them leave. 

he slips his shoes on while MJs already striding down the hall to the elevator. "i didnt know your job was that bad, you never said anything"  
"ha,no, i quit my job" she says nonchalantly 1/2 as if, how could he not know that?.  
"you what??"   
she smiled looping into the elevator. she let it shut almost. he yelled to wait. she let a single middle finger poke out of it. he laughed.  
"mature" she beckoned him with it which was pretty funny. 

"what?"Peter laughed  
"come here" she said. he did. "do you trust me?" she asked   
"not particularly" she thought about this.   
"well i trust you. when the team almost died in the elevator you saved them. even when you coulda died"   
she opened it a bit more exposing all 4 fingers like in a shadow puppet duck kinda way. he looked at her odd nails. some painted some not some long some not. he held them admiring them. she swatted his hand away

"im not done" he laughed but let it be. "please make your point fast, the elevator wont stay there forever and if chop your hand off or fall my suits all the way in the apartment" he half joked "cocky" she remarked which didn't make much sense to him but it did to her. 

"...ok actually that was it you can come in" she says. he happily stepped in.   
she had her back turned. he figured it was another joke but instead she revealed a poster in her hands w/ the words  
-slam poetry competition, $1,000-. she tried not to look too eager or excited which for once in her life, she failed. 

he just stared at it thinking. all the way down to the lobby. she held it closer to his face in case he somehow lost adaptive vision and then read it out in case he suddenly forgot how to read.

she let herself be perplexed. what he thought was:  
oh shit. hes sure MJs good but she quit her job for this?? if she doesnt make it she'll be crushed and hes sure some jerk at school will find out about it and mock her, actually if she wins she'll still be mocked. 

"earth to spidy" she whispered "so this u uh, quit for..?"   
"no" she said, back to her normal self, snorting scrunching her eyebrows. they sit down in the lobby. "i just found it today. i quit my job a month ago" 

"you what?? why didnt you tell anyone?" she shrugged  
"not exactly exciting news..why dont you tell anyone youre-whispers-...tarantula boy?" he laughed 

"horrible name and dont change the subject. you know even if you win you need a steady job"  
"$1000 is more than i would make in 3 months at Ernies. and slam is fun. not soul and body crushing." he saw that.  
"why didnt you at least tell me it was so awful?" "we werent dating then, you really wanna know?" "yes" 

"horrible hrs. gross bruises crying no breaks violating your workers rights unfathomably sexist immature men and bosses. no respect. i actually relapsed my depression just by working there. ask my therapist."   
"you have a therapist??" she rolled her eyes  
"oh its normal im surprised you dont have 1, even the cheap kind. dont they have some sort of superhero counseling at STARK?" 

"i dont need!.. not like needing a therapist is bad-she raises her eyebrows-..no they dont" he stares off into the abyss. she realized she may have just led him down a dark path and shakes his knee.

"hey, its ok we're talking abt my regular civilian problems remember?" he nodded. "i still dont think its a good idea"   
"wow, youve never even heard me write"  
"no im sure youre wonderful! i mean the not having a steady job part" "who says i dont have a steady job?" she asks.  
"do you?" "nope" she replies. "ughh"

"peter it will be fine i do have parents remember? who pay for things. i thought youd be excited."  
"i am, in a way, ok scared and excited" 

she looked around as if it were top secret and whispered   
"you wanna know what the poems abt?" he smiled  
"yes yes id love to know". a part of him imagine her saying -"you"- even though shed never say that and and its slightly creepy to want that, or do that..stop being creepy peter! he scolded himself 

"me" she replies. he is a smidge disappointed and more befuddled.  
"and you" she finishes.

woah. is this real life? he stares at her beaming wide eyed.   
"mj"-"ok i can see ur head expanding i didnt say it was good" she leaned back in her chair trying not to smile.   
"i bet its good" he says.   
she closes her eyes as if this is a let down for her   
"it is". he hugs her making her smile.

"well can i hear it?" he asks. she shakes her head "its bad luck" he laughs and says ok. she stares at him. "im the superhero, in the poem, metaphorically."   
"oh..?" she purses her lips "thats all im saying"


	2. Chapter 2

he smiles still says ok again, asks why they had to be out of the apartment for her to tell him this. she grins mischievously, grabs his hand. leads him to the local club.  
"michelle..." "trust me"   
to his amazement the inside of the building is no longer the club of booze, poles and dance floors. there's booknerds here. reading, singing. blankets spread out on the floor.  
"woah" he lets out. 

she leads him to what looks like the head of the joint.  
"hey yana, this is the stud" she offers peter up.  
stud? he mouths.  
the woman laughs happily "no kidding! you must feel quite honored"

"um yes i am very lucky to be her..person" this causes mj to genuinely smile and the woman to cackle   
"now look at that, no i meant the poem"  
"so youve heard it?" he asks. "heard it? i felt it. its gold. real gold."

"thank you yana" mj says to a teacher she actually admires. spidy notices this.

she shows him around the place, he waves to everyone. a rare few flash unironic peace signs. michelle does salutes.  
he asks what the place is called. she makes a i, an intellectual joke in a snoody voice while holding her nose closed. he laughs   
"well im honored" he says. 

"oh look at that, your heads expanding" she teases him.   
"i like it" she adds, messing up his hair.   
he messes up her hair. somehow they end up kissing on a couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning=there are some strong languaged insults from MJ

that week at school he sees her furiously scribbling into a notebook and just as fiercely refusing to..slam the poem to him as it were. or speak it. 

it was empty in the hall. they had even gotten to the stage where it was normal for him to place his arm over her shoulder without her punching him, insulting stark, everyone he cares about and in no uncertain terms threatening their sudden death. so that was good. they just still hadnt told ned

"what are you doing??" ned asks boredly, appearing behind them.   
peter rapidly throws his arm back to his side, MJ slid her book back into her bag and turned to ned. 

"endurance test. i see how long i let his arm coexist with mine and he sees how long he can take the pain of me punching it..."

"so you two are..helping eachother? weird" ned says walking into their next class. the two exchange looks

"got to admit not your best excuse" peter whispers   
"at least i had one. you want the poem to be good or the audience to hate you? i needed to think of the poem"  
"i thought you said art was never about people liking it?" he points out.   
she sits at her desk next to him. "it isnt but you want me to win or be be broke?" 

"win what? i thought you already won femi-nazi of the year"some jerk interrupts from behind.  
peter looks ready to punch him but michelle says quickly back

"your comparing me demanding my human rights to people who tortured, enslaved, and genocided many groups of people just shows how weak, pathetic and brilliantly wrong you are in what i can only see as every walk of life. now im terribly sorry if your ballsack of a brain feels deprived of attention but im gonna do what you and your entitled ass dont deserve to do, which is learn, excuse me" and she went back to her notes 

everyones around her stares agape. peter checks back to see if the guy is angry enough to 'retaliate' but hes stunned. peter smiles at michelle and she smiles back. 

but alas, a whiny  
"Ms Tsackanov! Michelle called me an ass!" is yelled. are we in preschool? most everyone wonders. the teacher just sighs. 

"if you are going to complain get it right it is tsarckanov, mr wilson and michelle, you are not permitted to insult classmates in this manner" she points to the door.  
mj heads to the door. she makes herself a stone wall , walks out, but before she leaves hears the teacher say 

"no matter how accurate your descriptions are"

mj grins grins kicking the door closed,a few kids hoot with agreement. as soon as class gets out peter dashes to the detention room.   
without looking up michelle shows him her latest rendition of someone conflicted, its the jerk with his brain exploded out from the inside. he laughs. 

"definitely your best one" he tells her. "yea" he holds her hand brushing over her uneven nails. she looks debating

"i have the strong urge to kiss you, but i am not doing it in a high school detention room" she declares. he grins.

now hes the 1 leading her somewhere by the hand.   
"hop on" he says in his suit.  
she laughs "what are we gonna broomstick it outta here? youre not superman peter" 

he demonstrates he can carry her by carrying something equally as heavy.   
"you said you trust me" he held out his hand reminding her. 

she says "this is the first time youve done this isnt it?" "yup"

"well if i die i might as well die with a hero" "yourr not gonna die" he tells her  
"mhm" she mumbles 

they swing to the tall building where you can see the whole city.


	4. Chapter 4

when they land michelle hangs onto him like a scared cat 

"ok we're here.......you can hop off.....michelle?"  
"we were in the air peter" she says

"ok" he understands. he kneels down so theres less height to the ground. "ok" then sits. she finally peels herself off of him  
"are you afraid of heights baby?" he asks quietly.

she sits down gaping at the city below. then lays down, eyes at the sun. she lets out a woop.  
"woooohoo! i just did that!! hell yeah!" she yells. 

well he did, ok it was a team effort, he thinks.  
to be honest they were both scared. she sighs happily then confused  
"wouldnt know. what did you just call me?"

his brown eyes widen "um..michelle."   
"haha no not that"

karen, his suit explains,  
"he called you baby, an english word meaning infant, small child, or in popular culture a term of endearment meaning-" 

"who is that!?" mj yells scooting away while peter yells "karen!" 

rays of light shine through michelles eyes making them a harvesty gold her hair gold, black and brown. 

"she uh, came with the suit"  
"you named her karen?" she laughs he smiles.   
now that they're calm, maybe he can distract from the previous conversation.

"yeah before i stopped the academic decathalon bomb..i was trapped in an industrial storage container thats why i wasnt at the competition" "hm" is all she says 

"hm?"   
"well i didnt think its because you had a secret life as a teenage assassin and one of your clients was in virginia"   
he says oh but is still constantly confused by her. 

she looks at him, nudges him. "were you scared?"   
"ha yeah it was my first mission first time i jumped off a bridge, flew"   
she nods "did you wish there was someone there to help you?tell you 'baby itll be ok?"

"ha yeah i guess. wait.." she smiles "ugh michelle why do you have to turn everything a joke"

"no peter im not kidding that was serious its ok." he begins to smile

"it is?" she nods "just dont make a big deal out of it. dont go changing my name in your phone to it, dont make up stupid pet names. dont you dare peter parker call me babe before asking me to do something"   
"ok, why?"  
"dont do it" "i wasnt going to" but they both smile. 

"so uh, i hope u find this place less cliche than a high school detention room" he reminds her of her ambition earlier.   
"oh it is" she remarks "but i like it" she adds. they kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

That next day at school was even more constrained than the last. Neds constant pestering only increased the more they tried to appear hating eachother. Finally, at lunch, when peter began to sit down he asked  
"you sure you dont wanna sit with your girlfriend?"

Spidy nearly spat out his milk. Michelle raised an eyebrow and avoided their direction. 

"My what?" "your girlfriend, michelle."   
"ned why would you.. girlfriend haha thats hilarious i hate her"

"so that was just hate-making out ontop of the building yesterday?" 

Mjs full attention was on him now  
"How could you possibly know that? Did people see us? Did they see my face" "you were spying on us creep?....up a building?" She added

Ned only rolled his eyes "im still wired into your suit, idiot. More than id like to be. I didnt even get home before i heard your two's gross flirting" 

There was no hiding it now. Mj could see peter grasping at excuses eyes flurrying like a tornado this way and that. So she kicked her legs up on the chair next to Ned. Crossed her arms.

"So what if we were? Whats it to you creep? you coulda stopped listening" "yeah" peter added. 

Ned bit into his sandwich and continued "a, i did but the damage is done. B, im not stopping you two." 

His eyes hoped from 1 friend to the other, kinda friend. He then bent down excitedly   
"so what do i call you? Pechelle? PJ? Haha Meter, thats so stupid"   
michelle lightly socked him. Peter giggled. 

"you call us nothing. If you breathe a word of this to anyone i will personally end you. Got me?" He gulped nodding.   
"Ur secrets safe with me. To be honest no one would probably care are only other friends are the brain team. Half the school already thinks me and peter are gay for eachother bc of how much time we spend together" peter giggled outwardly. MJ rolled her eyes

"Gay for eachother is an insensitive phrase dipwit. Although.."she looked to peter grinning mischievous. He asked what. "No, no we are not pretending to be both your boyfriends or me his boyfriend or" ned sputtered  
"polyamorous couple mhm" she nodded. "Peter come on i like you and all but we're already lame enough" ned protested.  
But MJ quickly added "please peter. It would be hilarious." He ran his finger through his hands "if neds not comfortable with it hes not comfortable. And im not even sure.." 

she sighed "fine. i respect boundaries. but you two are letting a good thing go to waste" she sighed again.  
Then, oh no. The puppy dog frown. She wore it so well. P looked at her.   
"Peter no" ned could see where this was going. "What would we have to do?" He asked his girlfriend. Ned groaned.   
"you dont HAVE to do anything. Im not abt to make you nonconsenually kiss eachother. Just if anyone asks you know.."

Peter laughed genuinely "MJ Im sry but this one rly isn't a good idea" "this 1?" Ned asked. 

Oh snap. "So you think the competition..i could win?" "I always did" he says. Aw. She also cant hide her happiness this time. They stare at eachother. Lean in a bit...

"Ohh is that what blake wilson was talking abt in 3rd period?" Ned interrupted. 

Peter half glared and MJ laughed "ha yeah. 10 points michelle 10 points ms T -20 wilson"  
"you got sent to the principal" ned pointed out.  
She doesnt say anything. "you did go..to the principle didnt you?" P asks.  
"Ha, no" mj retorts.   
"But you were in detention"   
"ew thats where the flirting started" ned says staring off , having seen too much. 

Mj looks to peter confused "the suit was in my backpack..wait so you didnt get sent to detention" 

"I improvised. Took my sweet time in the bathroom. Ms T never told the principal I was coming so, get outta jail free card" huh.  
"Then why go to detention?" he asked.  
"I told you i like to draw there, boy, i did not date you for your excellent memory did i?"   
Ned snorts, use to her quips at the two of them as a deflection and maybe a part of him finally saw an opening to get back at her. 

"I know why he dates you" they both look at him, p worried. "And why is that Love God Ned?" She asks laughing.  
"Because youre his baby" he says flatly eating his sandwhich. 

The milk actually does shoot out her nose. Peter chokes on air.

A few ppl at the nearby tables look at them, ned looking satisfied. Mj tried to catch her breathe. Peters face was red.   
She balled her hand into a bony brown fist. "I will end. You." 

Ned laughed then gulped scooting away. Finally Peter stopped blushing and regained the spidy sense to catch her hand before it clocked ned in the nose. Now more than a few people were staring. 1 freshmen yelled "fight!" Making others laugh "giraffe vs penis parker? My bets on the chick" 

"Its ok" peter whispered. Then MJ did what surprised everyone, lunged at ned, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Kissed him on the cheek   
"make love not war blah blah" she said boredly, a sarcastic peace sign marking her fingers no 1 knew was sarcastic. She resided back to her chair like nothing happened.

Ned was still stunned. He touched his cheek.   
"Please tell me, that was not the first time someone kissed you" she stated dryly. "What do you think?"   
He said smiling "creep" she muttered. 

After a solid minute she looked up to see peter still beaming at her. "What?" She scolded. "you did that for me didnt you?" He knew. 

"ugh " she went back to her book.

He whispers "you care abt what happens to him. And subsequently me." She glares at him. 

"you know you never called him YOUR bab-" ned starts before michelle solidly slaps his mouth shut with her palm.

"Walk. Away." She whispers. He does. She eats the food he left.

Its like peter hardly noticed because hes still smiling at her. "What?" She asked feigned annoyance.  
"you know what i see?" He asks.   
She laughs "our doom slowly but surly approaching?"  
"your hearts expanding" he answers. Then adds "i like it"


	6. Chapter 6

Aww. Well it doesnt take long for her to pull him out of the lunchroom by his jacket side. The people remained gawking

"fight fight!!" "wait, theyre.."one says abt michelle grabbing his hand and all but skipping with him out the door.

"Yikes they will have the ugliest babies..am i right?" The jerk says. But no ones really listening, they're far too perplexed...  
In the hallway peter laughs  
"what happened to not letting anyone know?" She doesnt answer just hurries along  
"at least tell me where we're going" he says.  
He sees soon enough as theyre flying out the door her walking backwards into it smiling "wanna show you something"  
she leads him, again to a tree outside the school garden. She stops as if this explains at all. 

 

"Its uh, nice tree" he guesses.  
She doesnt reply just puts his hands together and presses her boot on top of it.  
"Woah" he says "you have super strength" she reminds him.  
She uses his support to all but leap onto the tree, plop herself down on a branch. 

He starts to climb "actually no you stay there..ok?"   
she says pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket . Oh wow its her poem. For once she actually looks nervous  
"im just gonna read you..the first line" she pulls on her glasses. He didnt even know she had glasses. 

she reads a lot.

He wished he understood any of it but he was a superhero boy. He didnt yet. "That was a lot more than the first line" he said. 

She looked up like she had just been under water. "I liked it though-" she held out a hand   
"dont tell me what u think. Yet. I know you dont get it" "im sorry it sounded really good, the metaphors. Wait arent you the hero in it? What are your powers?"

She smiled "peter its ok. I just wanted to read it to you. Its like when you calling me..that word you did yesterday. I dont understand it. But i like it" she smiles again.

So does he. She puts it back in her pocket.

He motions his arms out for her to jump. "Do you trust me?" He says. She nods  
"do u trust me?? I could break you with these legs" she flails them around. He laughs and nods. She leaps, he catches her, they kiss its great.  
\-----

Given that they clearly were gonna be late for next period, ned did at least 1 good thing and made up an excuse for them.

But hes ned. So the excuse was   
"they were..she was she is on her period but hes a guy...with a.. he thought she was like deathly bleeding so peters like 'oh no we should get you to a hospital then she had to explain to him, what a period was..you know how it goes"

The teacher would have cackled if she werent so well trained. "They were banging!" someone hissed.

Ned cringed at the thought. Actually thought the period thing was more likely than that. 

Great moment, right then. As they now come in.

"Ooohs" ring out. Mj just rolls her eyes but Peter isnt use to the attention and blushes profusely.  
"What did you say?" He whispers to ned.

"Nothing but uh wilson said you were doing It. He also thinks your name is the short one"

Peter goes pale. Somehow michelle works it out with the teacher. 

They sit down. Wilson tries to egg her on with a bunch of degrading insults, she insults back. 

Ofcourse this brought another complaint from him to the teacher who flat out said tiredly,

"did you deserve it brian?" He was too shocked to even correct her on his name

As school let out peter was even more self conscious than usual. He felt like everyone was staring at him when in actuality the only person doing that is wilson.   
"Numskull 2:00" ned warned him. Seeing as peter had no idea where 2:00 was he looked directly behind him.   
Michelle walked into him at that moment.

Their foreheads loudly clanked. wilson loudly maniacally cackled from the sea of kids..by himself.   
Ned ran to get the nurse.   
"Im fine" peter stopped him pointing at his chest about his super strength  
"are you ok though?" He asks mj.   
"Maybe you are superman, your head made out of metal or something?" She joked but a big bump was already forming under her curls.  
"you should go to the nurse"

"i rly just wanna go home..yes you can come too ned"   
"i wasnt uh" "we wont flirt im too exhausted from insulting that jerkwad" she tells him.  
Peter tries to motion her to stop as said jerkwad is standing right behind her.  
"What do you want?" Ned asks "to teach you a lesson" 

MJ doesnt even turn to look at him and announces  
"this can go 1 of 2 ways, you either leave or my boyfriend here is gonna knock you the fuck out" "he is?" "I am?"

"Yup. you know what hes gonna do hes gonna"-and in 1 move she stabs his toe with her boot, clocks his face with the back of her fist and elbows him in the gut.

"Run!" She yells, and they do. Its harder for ned but they do make it all the way to the bus stop leaving him behind along with a few baffled students. "Weirdest day ever" one of them says.


	7. Chapter 7

"That, was so cool!!" Ned says panting. "you were like kapow,kapow!" Peter adds renacting what happened. She laughed,said "thanks guys. I saved your asses pretty well" 

"are you gonna put this in the poem??" He asks sitting down next to her. "What poem?" Ned asks.  
Peter blows an air bubble in his mouth and mj glares. "Ohmygod you wrote him a poem didnt you!"  
Michelle is too tired to smack him she just lays her head back on the dirty bench. Throws her hands in the air "whats it to you?"

"Awww omg PJ thats your ship name im calling it" "ned you are the only 1 this excited about it" peter points out.   
"Oh no, wilsons got me there" "damn what is it with that guy?"  
"he probably has some sort of twisted crush on one of you"   
"wow way to make me lose my dinner i havent eaten yet"mj glares.   
"speaking of dinner, where are we going? Ive never actually been to your house." Ned asks mj. 

"Hey pete remember what i said about having parents..-he looks scared like ohmygod she doesnt have parents now too-

"well i have them its just they're not mine. Im adopted. Lets go." She stands up quickly dragging both of them by the hand into the bus. "Have you been to her house before?" Ned asks p. "She just told me who her parents are, id say no" 

"right. So have you two...done"  
"do not finish that sentence" michelle instructs. 

"Pilates..is what i was gonna say. By the way funny story while you were out of the classroom, i told Ms T that you were on your period, peter tried to rush you to the hospital then you had to explain to him what a period was..that may have also been why people were laughing at you"

mj was initially shocked then cracked up.   
P just said indignantly "i know what a period is" she patted his shoulder.   
\-----

They walk all the flights up to the near top of the apartment complex. Mj just knocks and within a minute an old woman opens the door.  
"Chelly! What happened to you!?" She asks putting her hand on mjs forehead. "Knocked out a creep."   
It was easier to explain than forehead of steel. The woman scolded her with her eyes but held her arm gently moving her inside. 

It wasnt until she pressed an icepack to her head did she even seem to register the other boys standing there. "So who are you two fellas?" Thats where mj gets her not appearing to notice thing.

She points to each "this is ned. My friend. And that is peter. My boyfriend" without word the woman goes up to peter. Stares him in the eye. As if hes a painting she looks all over his clothes, his hair. Tugs at his arm.

"I imagined hed be taller" ned laughed awkwardly.   
==------------------------------------------- awkward family meetings. MJ's step-mom, Claire drives them all home. 

this was quite different from the car ride with mary jane to the dance, peter thought. he was squished between ned and MJ in the back seat of a green bug, barreling down broadstreet. ned kept his eyes out the window. the mom awkwardly tried to engage them in conversation, which failed. she brought up the academic challenge competition. 

"oh i was so scared for you. i didnt sleep all night" michelle didnt say anything for a long time, none of them did.   
"you were?" claire did a double take while turning into ned's street as if this was a weird question.  
"yes, ofcourse. i dont know what we'd do without you"   
both ned and peter studied michelle.  
"um....thanks" is what she came up with. it seemed to be enough though. the air seemed about 50 tons lighter in the car. 

they quickly dropped ned off. you could hear his mom calling him out the apartment window all the way from the parking lot. when MJ turned back to her seat from laughing she saw peter looking at her concerned and happy at the same time. "what?" "tell you later"

it took abt 2 minutes to get to peters apartment. he fiddled with his seatbelt wondering if they should hug, shake hands?  
michelle waved her hand limply "bye"  
"oh walk him to the door michelle" her mom told her.   
oddly michelle didnt argue or even roll her eyes. she folded her mouth, nodded and opened the door. he said goodnight to claire. 

shes already at his complex's door. how does she walk so fast? he waved goodbye to the mom one last time. 

"she seems nice" he told mj. "i guess, she is. wonder why it took you being here to realize that" she looks as if shes asking herself/the general bushes more than him.

"well im glad i could be of help" she nodded. "so uh. bye" she waved again. "MJ" he asked. she turned around catching a glance at claire in the car. thank God she was at least pretending not to watch

"yeah" "why did you say you were adopted your familys awesome?"  
"because i, may have not realized they were. ok i havent seen my mom since i was 10 alright. it felt like she just disappeared then i didnt meet Claire until a year ago. i lived with my grandma for most of that, mess."  
"wow michelle i had no idea" "nah. shes actually, a pretty cool step-mom. and my dad would have been around if he could. we all got secrets huh"   
"what does that mean?" "..its a secret? did you neglect to process that part?"  
"aw i missed ur deflection insults" he coed. 

she now rolled her eyes. "weirdo" he sighed happily. "you know your moms not watching right?"  
"step-mom, so?"   
"well usually when the boy gets walked to the door by the girl, he gets kissed by the pretty girl"  
her eyes seemed to roll all the way back into her head.   
"you rly want me to kiss you here, in this dangy hallway, with a woman you dont know watching and probably some creep out the window?" he steps closer to her "yes" "fine"  
before running back to the car she puts a hand and kiss on his cheek and says   
"thanks peter parker"


	8. Chapter 8

the last night had been such a change in michelle's mind, and peters, that they completely forgot about the bullys promise the next day at school. 

This blissful ignorance lasted about one hour as blake stood waiting for peter at his locker after first period.  
"um hey blake, need something?"  
"actually yeah, I need you and your gross girlfriend to stop dominating my class"  
"ha, and how do you propose thatll happen?"  
"she said youd fightme, you gonna keep that promise or chicken out?"  
"i just started being a pacifist now so thats not really an optio-"

"on the 0% chance you win, ill leave you alone, if not you gotta learn how to shut your gf up,or else" 

peter stared at him inching to hit him but said. 

"i dont own her she can say what she wants and what is it you got some sort a deranged crush on her??"

he laughs "the only person deranged enough to like her is you. So you gonna fight or not?" peter shut his locker. Hes not giving up on this.

"name the place" "woah you really wanna die dont you? Alright 3:00, behind the bleachers"  
"see you there" peter said with a grin, walking to his next class. Blake was baffled.

"hey what did blake say to you?" ned asked in the room. "oh im gonna fight him" p said nonchalantly.

"what??" "at 3:00, hey do you have the notes from yesterday"  
"what?? why? Does michelle know?"  
"ned dont-   
"do I know what?" mj walks in. 

"peters gonna fight blake wilson after school"   
she drops her bag into the seat loudly.  
"peter"   
"itll be fine ill do it where no one can see"   
"i dont care you cant fight a nimrod like some sort of caveman there are other ways. beat him withwords, and over what?" 

"he said he wants you to stop, beating him with words..to which I replied youll say what you want but he threatened you"

"so your gonna get in a fight over me? thats worse"  
"michellehe isnt the kind of guy that'll just let it go" p warns her.

"well he'll just have to become that guy"  
"in an ideal word but he wont. Guys like him need to prove their masculinity to get over it..even if they fail..dude should just stick to video games" ned adds.

Michelle sits down rubbing her forehead  
. "michelle itll be ok. Ive beaten guys twice the size of him." 

"yeah, in ur spidersuit. And even so, what happens when his rich parents sue u and ur aunt loses her crappy apartment and u get kicked out of school?""she has a point"   
"that wont happen.""how?" "idk. Buti'll think of something"  
\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i very much have no idea where I put the ending to this I looked through my laptop, nothing. If it's in a journal somewhere I'll update. There's a fight and Peter goes to see MJs slam poem and it's great and makes them both cry. Yea. Also thanks everyone for reading!


	9. It's Up to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I could not find where I wrote the ending year ago, it's probably burried in my journals so your guess is as good as mine for what's about to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end of this excerpt for next chapter info!  
> ~~~Readers pick ending~~~

Luckily first period did not contain Jerkwad, so MJ and Ned had the entire class time to try to convince Peter not to fight him. 

MJ sighed heavily not believing she would say this "I appreciate the protection ok? But you're...you you're supposed to fight people that are worth it not pathetic bullies in high school" 

"He's not just any kid he threatened you" he said lightly. She smiled and held his hand  
"then let me fight him"  
Peter looked up "MJ...not that I don't think you're tough and everything but i don't want you to get hurt"  
" I wont. If I'm in your suit"  
"What?"

"Hear me out. You go to fight him, with your normal super strength. If he still doesn't back down after that then I can swing in as Spider Man and threaten him or something. And not reveal your identity"

Peter had a lot of valid arguments against that.  
"What about Tony Stark didn't he offer you to be an Avenger couldn't you ask one of them?" 

"Ya and I rejected him. Avengers aren't gonna come here just to fight Blake Wilson"

\-------

So I started to write different outcomes to this, MJ fights, the avengers help, they both fight, no one fights 

 

If you wanna say in the comments which one you want that would be cool!!


	10. Make Peace Not War Blah Blah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the readers have chosen nobody fights so that is what we will do!   
> I like this suggestion so I am glad to be able to write it

"Peter Parker what are you doing home from school at this hour?" Aunt May yelled as she saw a blur of her nephew running to his room. 

"Sorry! I forgot to bring my science project!" He replied, grabbing the controller contraption Mr. Stark gave him for the new suit. 

"You need me to take you back?" 

"No I got it! Thanks Aunt May!" He ran by again kissing her cheek. 

She raised her eyebrows at the incredibly advanced ~science project~

He made his routine pit stop in the alley to throw on the suit-he needed to get back to school fast if this was going to work 

Flying from building edge to tarmac top to rusted sewer top he eventually made it within a block of the school. 

He grappled onto an indistinguishable tree lifting his wrist 

"Ok Karen, you know the plan" 

"Yes Peter, the plan you instructed me on was impossible, so I made some adjustments"   
\----

 

Just published to show you I am writing this sorry it's been so long! 

 

Life is also a thing I have partake in


End file.
